


Right My Wrongs, Angel

by anissa_qiaolian



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e16 Doomworld, F/M, amaya jiwe is a mick rory stan, doomworld gave me ALLLLLL the mixen/vixenwave feels, kinda coldwave shippy but can be read either way, legion!snart critical, lets talk about it, mick rory is an amaya jiwe stan, slight dubcon btwn thawne and amaya, team legends critical-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22874839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anissa_qiaolian/pseuds/anissa_qiaolian
Summary: He was never good at love. But she made it easyAnd then she was gone
Relationships: Amaya Jiwe/Mick Rory
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Right My Wrongs, Angel

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first (non crossover) legends fic!! and my first mixen! and what a great episode to write for! personally i feel that re: amaya & doomworld, the legion would have been fine with just sara as their assassin/ henchmen/charlie's angel whatever, but thawne put amaya there to a) keep an eye on her and b) screw with mick since i dont think he was blind about micks feelings for her and in the show he only ever acts creepy toward sara. anyway he's a dick and mick rory is a softie and amaya jiwe is a sweetheart and yea i love them alot bye :)))

He didn’t regret his decision to betray the team (again). From day one, the bastards that he still thought of as his friends had treated Mick with nothing more than disgust, distrust, and condescension.

They all got exactly what they deserved. Except for her.

Thawne had stolen her totem, the gold necklace that he used to think was simply an accessory to stretch across her pretty little neck, but he was wrong. That totem was what gave Amaya her powers, one of the many special things about her, and just like her smile, her kindness, and her unconditional empathy, it too had been stolen from the woman he once knew.

Now she was paraded around by Thawne like some kind of pet, along with the Canary. Mick couldn’t find it in himself to feel sorry for the blonde yet, she made her bed with that ridiculous plan to stop the fighting in 1916 – even he knew that calling for a cease fire in a World War was a dumb idea, come on Blondie – but Amaya didn’t deserve this.

I mean, don’t get him wrong, seeing her and Blondie in tight little outfits showing uptight do gooders what’s what is certainly hot, but he knew the type of girl – woman – she was in the real world, the only right one as far as he’s concerned, would be completely disgusted by what she’s done in Doomworld.

The way she throws herself at Thawne for example.

The first time Mick sees it happen, a low growl escapes his throat, low enough that no one but Snart can hear beside him. Snart, who narrows his eyes and looks at Mick with a look he can’t read and doesn’t really care to. The worst part about it all is that Thawne is so busy trying to get inside Blondie’s pants that he doesn’t even notice. And Blondie, for what it’s worth, isn’t giving Thawne the time of day either, too busy cooing over her kills to care when Thawne gooses he ass or stares brazenly at her tits.

Thank god that sleezebag doesn’t have the same feelings towards Amaya. But who the fuck is Mick kidding himself – he knows it’s not chivalry that makes Mick want to melt the skin off the speedster’s balls at the mere thought of him touching Amaya.

One day Thawne sees him staring and decides to push further. Amaya sidles up to him, doe brown eyes searching for approval as she hands him her latest trophy – the mask of the Green Arrow. Mick frowns. Not that he ever cared for the Robin Hood wannabe, but if he remembers correctly that clown was one of Blondie’s old friends. She doesn’t bat an eyelash as Thawne snatches the mask from Amaya’s delicate fingers with a crooked grin on his face.

“Thank you, darling,” he drawls, and Mick’s jaw tightens as Thawne’s eyes rove up and down Amaya’s body. Thawne spares a glance in Mick’s direction and smirks. He hands the mask off to Sara to put in his little trophy case and closes the distance between himself and Amaya, patting her face the same lazy way you would pet a cat. “You’ve been so good, Miss Jiwe. I think you deserve a reward.”

Poor brainwashed Amaya preens over Thawne, and she doesn’t fight at all when the speedster who murdered one of her best friends in the real world drags her in for a kiss. He breaks it off soon after, ignoring the way Amaya’s pretty brown eyes stare longingly at his back in favor of tossing a knowing smile Mick’s way. He dismisses the girls and stares out of his big office window.

Mick growls and barrels forward, shaking off Snart’s hold on his arm with barely contained rage. “The hell are you playing at, Speedy?”

“Mick, calm down.” Snart’s at his ear again. Mick winces and bats him away like a mosquito on his shoulder. Thawne turns and smiles that stupid smile again.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Mr. Rory. I know words aren’t your strong suit but I’m afraid you will have to elaborate. That means _explain.”_ He adds in a slow voice, the same voice his old teammates would use when they thought Mick was stupid and couldn’t understand them. And even when he didn’t know the meaning of what they’d said, they’d make fun of him for it by talking in the same mocking voice that Thawne is using now.

“The girl,” he growls, anger flaring up again. “You kissed her and then you looked at me. Why?”

“Oh. That?” Thawne chuckles casually and pours a finger of Scotch for himself and Snart. Mick is never asked if he’d like a drink. “I was just rewarding a pretty girl on a job well done. It didn’t bother you did it, Mr. Rory?”

Mick’s eyes flash. He catches a glimpse of Snart. His partner’s jaw locks and Mick can see him shake his head, just slightly, before pointedly reaching over him to down his shot of Scotch.

“‘Course not,” Mick lies gruffly. “Do what you want. Privately though.” At Snart and Thawne’s raised brows he adds, flatly, “PDA upsets my stomach.”

The next day he catches Amaya before she heads out with Sara. “Be careful with Thawne, princess.” He means in general, Thawne is a bad guy and should not be trusted. He means he wants to shake the entire so-called Legion of Doom and get them to undo the mess he did in the first place. He means that one day, maybe, he’ll earn her trust back and wake her up and rescue their team but until then she has to be patient and put up with Thawne and the evil deeds she’s doing in his name. He _means_ , _‘be careful, I need you’._

But when Amaya’s only response is a frown and an arched eyebrow he says, face a blank mask, “Guy don’t like you the way you like him, sweetheart. Don’t embarrass yourself.”

The look on Amaya’s face changes, contorting into that slow, mocking smirk that Thawne likes to wear, and Mick can’t stop himself from wincing at it. However irritating it was on Thawne, seeing it on Amaya’s sweet face is almost too much for him to bear. Her lips spread apart and she shows her teeth, eyes on fire with mischief, and Mick feels a chill settle deep within his bones.

“I don’t need your advice, and I am certainly not your _princess,_ meathead.” She cooes to him in an awful sweet voice that makes him sick and pats his cheek affectionally, the same way Thawne had done her the day before. Like a pet. “But thanks for your concern. And as for embarrassing myself…well, I think you should be the one worried about that…sweetheart.” She gives him a false, exaggerated kiss on the cheek before bouncing away to join Blondie, leaving Mick in the hallway, mourning the woman she used to be before he ruined everything.

She’s the only one that doesn’t punch him when the rest of them wake up. If anyone asked he’d have said that was because of the threat he’d made to hit back after the third time, but he and Amaya both knew that was bullshit. There was no universe, no Doomworld on earth or in space or in heaven or hell that would ever compel him to hit Amaya.

Instead he avoided eye contact while her brown eyes searched his, still too ashamed to look her in the eye. When the others went in on him _again,_ Mick’s anger flared and he got defensive, hurt that they still couldn’t see the damage they were doing when they treated him like an animal.

Its funny, Mick thinks, that the girl who changes into animals is the only one who’s ever treated Mick like an actual human being. Irony, the smart ones would call it. She walks up to him as the rest of the team creates a game plan without asking Mick, the only one who knows what the Legion has really been doing, what he thinks Thawne’s endgame is.

“Hey,” she says softly. She smiles up at him. It’s the familiar one from before, all kindness and no sultry, sarcastic bite, and Mick has to stare at her face for several seconds, committing the real Amaya to memory while warmth and relief flood through his chest. “Hey princess.”

Amaya’s eyes lit up and she smirks. _Stupid,_ Mick chastises himself for saying it, bracing himself for Amaya’s inevitable taunts. Instead she says lightly, “Princess, huh? That’s a new one.”

Mick looks at her sideways, confusion peeking through the mask. “Ain’t you like a princess or somethin’ in your country? Zamboni…?”

“Zambezi,” she corrects him smoothly, “and no, I was never a princess.”

“What about a queen?” Against his own will, his eyes crinkle when he smirks down at her and she giggles.

“No, not that either. Just a concerned citizen hoping for a better world.” Her face becomes wistful and Mick is suddenly hit with what feels like a tank full of guilt. He clears his throat and finally meets her eye and apologizes, point blank for causing this whole mess, and not giving Amaya the Spear to save her people to begin with. Its what he’s wanted to say all along but she’s only person he feels comfortable apologizing to, the only one who hasn’t demanded it from him and, in all honestly, she is only one that truly deserves one.

“I forgive you, Mick,” she says, in that kind soft tone of hers. “And I-I’m sorry that I haven’t noticed the way the others…” She looks down. Mick strokes her jaw to get her attention. When she looks up her eyes are guilty and Mick doesn’t know why, but it makes him angry, although not at her.

“It ain’t your job to defend me, princess.” She shakes her head, the right side of her face still cradled in his palm. “We’re teammates Mick, I should’ve said something! Maybe if I had –“

“No. Don’t even think it.” His tone involuntarily hardens at Amaya, selfless, sweet Amaya, looking for ways to blame herself for his own stupid mistakes. “This is on me, Amaya, not you. Now go. You got a universe to save.” He drops his hand but Amaya picks it up a second later, lacing their fingers together and squeezing tight. Eyes lit with determination she answers,

“So do you.”

He’s tired of being everyone’s pet. He holds the Spear in his hands with a deathlike grip and dares anyone, Legend or Legion or even his old partner, who treats him like shit these days anyway, to expect him to roll over and kneel.

“Mick.” Amaya calls his name, no judgement in her face or voice, and she gives him what he’s always wanted but was never sure enough to ask, because he knew the answer would always be a big fat fucking _no._

“I don’t care what anyone else thinks. I still believe in you.”

Amaya Jiwe gives him a choice.

And he believes in her, too.

“Undo this mess.” He tosses the Spear at her feet. She nods and begins chanting, saying the words that will get them out of here and its _working_ , and he can feel things returning back to normal when the ice hits her heart and she stops chanting, quits breathing altogether, as his former partner betrays him in the worst way possible and turns her into ice.

“No”, Mick says, softly, and Snart cocks his head, the look back again, until his arm rests where Amaya’s shoulder would be and finally, finally, Mick can see what Snart’s problem’s been all along, why he treated Mick so badly when he never has before. He was too fucking stupid to realize and now this girl – _his girl –_ was about to pay the price of it.

Jealousy.

He can see it in Snart’s eyes as he delivers the first line of his heartbreak. “I’m sorry about your friend, Mick.” And the second, “I know you loved her to pieces.” And the third.

When the Leagues and the Legends are through trading insults and everyone starts to leave, Mick lingers by the broken pile of ice that was Amaya Jiwe. He hasn’t shed a single tear for years and years, but so many of them are threatening to spill over as he stares at the ground.

“I’m so sorry, princess. I swear to fucking god I’m gonna fix this.” He kneels beside her for a moment before straightening up, mask already slipping into place. Mick strolls past both teams and leaves the lab alone.


End file.
